


Frustration

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Hotdogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi had a little too much to drink; but Souji goes for it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> A did a little contest thing for my followers [on my tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) where the winner got a whole fic, and everyone else got a drabble. This is one such drabble.

Souji groaned in frustration as, once again, Adachi's cock slipped before he could get it inside of him. Adachi laughed as it pushed into the crevice between Souji's cheeks, then slurred out his next words, "Hey, that feels pretty good," as a reminder that he was drunk and this had been a horrible idea.

There was a bit of a struggle as Souji attempted to flip over onto his back in the hopes that maybe gravity might help, or he might be able to climb on top and just do all of the work himself, but Adachi was strong even when he'd had a few too many and his fingers dug into Souji's hips. "I'm just gonna do this," he said and slid his cock into the furrow of Souji's ass already slick with lubricant. "Oh yeah. That's it!" He slid his hands down to Souji's ass, gripping the cheeks and pushing them together as he began to grind into the furrow between them with purpose.

It took a moment, but Souji managed to let go of his disappointment in not being filled in order to try to find the pleasure in what was happening. He liked the strength that he was being held with, and the sensation of Adachi's hard length sliding against his hole quickly became something he enjoyed. By itself, though, it wasn't enough to get him off.

Adachi suddenly shoved his palm against Souji's mouth. "Lick that for me. My mouth's too dry." Souji grinned and began to lick along his palm, tracing against the lines there with his tongue and running his bottom teeth along the edge of his hand. Adachi moaned and pulled his hand away with a laugh. "That's good."

Souji braced himself to have that wet hand wrapped around his cock, but he felt it instead where Adachi pressed it against the top of his ass, forming a tight channel to thrust into. With a growl, Souji pushed himself further backward and shifted his balance so he was holding himself up with one hand, using the other one to take himself in hand and start to stroke. "You're an ass when you're drunk, you know," he muttered as Adachi continued to thrust against him.

"I heard that!" Adachi pulled his dry hand away and used it to smack the side of Souji's thigh. "You're an ass, too. A beautiful one that I'm fucking."

Souji rolled his eyes, but felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile anyway.


End file.
